CLOUD NINE PERSPECTIVE DAY ONE
by Bayisa
Summary: CLOUD NINE PERSPECTIVE DAY ONE


**CLOUD NINE PERSPECTIVE DAY ONE**

**BY KENNY KEDIDA. ROUGH NOT EDITED**

**Human. Yes you stupid. Listen do you hear that. No you don't! you miserable materialistic selfish beast. Seat down. Look at yourself. What is this looking back at you? A filthy ignorant adulterer. A sinful selfish greedy being. Well you want to hear about yourself human. Well it all starts like this man, its simple after all your made of dirt and your going back to it. You have at an average about 71 years on this earth. The first 18 years are your stupid insignificant foundation of who you are going to be. College is the first couple chapters in your life that will determine what kind of virus your going to be to this world, Human don't mistake yourself for a gift to this world. "Hahahahah this world after all doesn't need anymore of you sucking her dry to her very last inch! Your kind is the cancer the world is suffering from. You dig at her very foundation for your precious stones. You cloud her airway for your thirst of energy. You are the regret of a perfect creation. The infection that never healed but spread for some odd reason. The HIV virus, which keeps on spreading faster than its treatment. But don't worry human your race has an age limit just like your life on this world. College is a sample of the world on a mass of land in human perspective. Its your pity turning point to where you find you're your significance in this world. Your inner darkness takes its toll. Then you die in misery. You're a dying race in a living world that makes excuses for your curse by substituting religion for the whole you feel in your heart. The incomplete feeling you always carry within you no matter how big of a virus your are. You are a dying race human look around you. You have fantasy of your endings called religion. You're a defeated people in a living world. What you call happiness is the acceptance of defeat and death. You're a prisoner waiting for execution. But human listen. I have a way out. I have a way of making you a white cell my friend. You see I know of the knowing to tell you the knowing only if you accept your place in the knowing. Don't say anything human. You're a natural liar. You're a filth I have chosen to cleanse. Don't you dare speak or think. Look you want to know the way out or not? Then calm your ass down and chill. Maybe hit a blunt or are you too busy making an excuse for your curse by the acceptance of a religion that you follow half way. And accept what society says your life is going to be. Your religion is society you are your own Gods. Human listen here is the answer. There is one-way out. Its not a religion it's a way of living called a relationship with the creator. Its very simple my friend. You just have to be in the likeness of the creator. You have to abandon your fallen ways. Go against your own desires, your lustful selfish ways. Hahah! Now you might brush me off because you might mistake your arrogance for virtue. Yet you ask for the answer, not in the likeness of a human who accepts his fallen ways and wants redemption; but in the likeness of a human who is drowned in his nature. Sit back. Hit that natural herb and listen to me. It's a gift from above to make you realize that you need not be the cancer you are. But don't abuse the nature of the substance for your own selfish feeling of what you once were a free spirit. You are the race that thrives and survives on feeling; Security, authority, superiority. Don't mistake what you call peace for peace. For you do not know peace until you accept the creator. You call organized slavery peace. "Government". What an abused word. More like organized slavery. You do not know the true meaning of government. The only government is the government that is under God. Human hit another blunt. Listen to me. Let me tell you the answer to becoming a white cell in a dying world. Help me help you. Hit another blunt. Its not how long you live my friend that matters but how you die. Do you want to die drowned in your own likeness; a lustful, selfish, materialistic, human being. Or would you like for me to tall you the answer. I hope you have been hitting that blunt human. It's the only way I can stand you. You fake sinful human in a real world. That's what you are. Listen there is only one real person/God and that's the creator. Sooooooooooo. THE LOGICAL THING TO DO IS BE LIKE HIM! YOU INSULANT BEING! The days are numbered my human friend. Listen to me save your kind before the creator brings fire to consume the world you have corrupted. For a virus in a galaxy needs to be terminated before the whole operation is eaten from the inside out like your race human. What do you think war is human? What race fights against it's self? I once was the messenger from the vessel to my captain. But I'm fallen soldier of God by choice. You see I'm becoming more like you every minute. My time has been limited as well. But let me tell what I knew once.. I know where you can get ****chemotherapy to your cancer, let me help you. I have the anti-**_**HIV**_** drugs for you are willing to take it? I speak in your language. Give you the answer to your curse yet you still stay drowned within yourself. You might ask yourself why would I want to listen to a fallen soldier. Because I have been to the dreamland you fool. I have felt his touch in my heart. I "feeling" wit no explanation. Human listen. I once was the tongue of the creator. I spoke of what I would do when he blessed me. Human you see, you're a caterpillar that needs to transform in the blood of the creator to the white cell you can be to this world. But then I was hurt human. When I say hurt, I'm not talking about physically human. You see human I slipped and put my mother in front of the creator. Since I was a soldier in the creator's army you see the consequence was great. You see my friend he took my first home away from me. He took the womb I was formed in by his hand. He took the heart that raised me out of the dust of Africa. He took my first love. He took the first thought I ever had. He took what I first felt and touched. He took my first friend. He ripped my corrupted love out of my beating heart. He took my foundation, my Mother. Human repent. Get on your knees and ask this creator for forgiveness. Hit that blunt relax. Listen. Till next time. One love. One creator. One man under God. Deuces. BE LIKE CHRIST AND ENJOY THE GARDEN HE HAS BLESSED YOU WITH. DON'T INVEST IN THIS WORLD BUT IN THE PEOPLE WHO ARE IN IT.**


End file.
